


Seth and Bracken

by LunaDragneel09741 (MizukiAckerman08960)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiAckerman08960/pseuds/LunaDragneel09741
Summary: So I found this wonderful page filled with drabbles by an amazing creator that I've been inspired by...And I want to write them as stories! If you're the author and don't want this to be published, please contact me! I'll take it down <3
Relationships: Bracken/Seth Sorenson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opposites Attract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812957) by [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex). 



There was many things Bracken admired about Seth. But the main one that he loved was the constant strength that Seth always showed. He was strong in many ways that Bracken could list them for hours on end. He was stupidly brave and always had a plan. His mental strength was just as great as his physical strength. In the time when a battle came, he was prepared. He was ready and always seemed to be able to convince everyone that it would go well.

He could be a great leader. He was always wanting a challenge. He threw himself into battles, saving lives and risking his own. Bracken would never admit it out loud but Seth sure was starting to become a very interesting sight for him....

Bracken loved how Seth never hesitated to do something when it was needed.


	2. Betrayal

Seth couldn't look the unicorn in his eyes. The pain was hurting his heart and even starting to work it's way to his head. He fiddled with his hands nervously and his feet tapped nervously as he tried to work up the courage. He couldn't do it...He couldn't-

"Seth? What is it?"  
He slowly looked up to see the brilliant eyes of Bracken. He slowly gulped and tilted his head up a bit. "I've failed."

The pain and hurt in Bracken's eyes made Seth feel like he was going to die. He was so bad! Not many things could get to Seth as much as this could...Confessing this to Bracken made pain in a whole different level that it pained him. He could only quickly walked out of the room before fat tears rolled from his eyes as he shut the door to his bedroom.


End file.
